Not So Deep After All
by CoGaShA
Summary: Sequel to Skin Deep, the truth comes out about Naruto past and Sasuke future,will Sasuke still love Naruto after everything is well and done.NaruSasu.Read skin deep first before this one.Till then...
1. Chapter 1

Thank you everyone one who reviewed I really thought know one would, I'm surprised anyone review I'm just saying my writing isn't that good, my spelling is bad my grammar worse. But! I will try to do better with this story!

Well please enjoy...

**'Not so deep after all'  
**

**Chapter 1**--

Sasuke woke with a headache and his neck was sore, he rolled over opening his eyes.It was dark and hard to see even his own hand in his face, his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and started looking around.Sasuke looked out the tented window to find that he was on some kind of train or car.

"I see your finally awake."A deep voice called moving closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up moving away from the figure.He tried to see the man's face but it was to hard with know light around to help.The figure reached out pulling Sasuke up in the sitting position.

"Who the hell are you?!"Saske demanded trying to pull away.

"I would think you would remember me Sasuke."The figure pulled off his hood reviling his face.

"Naruto, what the hell is going on!?"

"I will tell you when we get there."Naruto said sitting back looking out the window, out side was a land scape of forest and you can see is the dark blue sky thought the trees.

"You should go back to sleep Sasuke."Naruto looked over a the drowsy Sasuke pushing him back on the soft train seat.

"No, what the hell is going on!"

"I said I will tell you later okay!"Naruto answered getting annoyed.

"I don't want to sleep you bastar-."Before Sasuke could finish Naruto put his thumb on Sasuke neck, knocking him out.

--Some time later:

The Sasuke next time Sasuke woke up it was still dark, but to Sasuke it felt darker some how.He tried to see what time it was, but when he tried to move his left arm it wouldn't budge.Then he tried his right, nothing.Did he tie me up, Sasuke thought trying to sit up.Sasuke stopped short when he heard voice coming his way.

"I don't like doing this."_Naruto_ Sasuke thought closing his eyes.

"I know but it has to be done."The stranger said in a deep voice.

"But if you gave me more time, he could change his mind."

"There is know more time!"

"Okay okay, but if he doesn't go with this I'm sending him back home."

"Why is this boy so important to you?"

"Because he was the first to not pity me, and he like me for me and that all I ever wanted."

"I see, so you love him."

"Yeah."

"I thought I would never see the day, master Uzumaki Naruto in love."

"What are you trying to say you old bastard, I can't love."

"Oh nothing like that, it just you hated everyone.And now to see you in love, wow."

"Well yeah, I love him."

The hole time Sasuke tired to understand what he was hearing, he never heard Naruto talk without his shyness.He talked strong, powerful like.Sasuke didn't know this Naruto.Sasuke snapped back to reality when he heard someone walking over to him.

"So this is him."

"Yeah."

"Wow you should found a good one, I'm surprised."

"And why is that?"

"Well let put it this way, your scary as hell and I'm not talking about your looks."

"Oh and how is that?"Naruto asked raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Well for starters, you never smile."

"OK and?"

"You tent to want to kill people for fun."

What the hell, is Naruto a killer or something?! maybe he going to kill me too, no he said; he love me, he said so himself.Sasuke thought trying to keep still.

"Who doesn't?"

"Many."

"Well whatever, you can leave now where almost there and I need to speak with Sasuke."

"Sure thing my lord."The man said chuckling.

After the man left Naruto walked over to Sasuke sitting down.

"You can stop portending now, I know your not asleep."Naruto stated run his hand thought Sasuke hair.

"Don't touch me!"Sasuke wanted to pushed Naruto's hand out his hair but thank to him being tired up he couldn't, Sasuke wiggled moving closer to the window, and away from Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke don't be that way, come back over here,please."Naruto hate that Sasuke was mad at him and it was, is, his fault.

"I want to go home!"Sasuke whispered looking away from Naruto.

"I know."Naruto tried again to get Sasuke to sit next to him, but that to only ended in Sasuke trying to kick him with his tried feet.

Naruto stud from his seat walking in front of Sasuke.Naruto sat down in front of Sasuke pulling is face to him.He guilty rub Sasuke cheek.

"Don't be this way Sasuke, I love you."

"Don't touch me!"Sasuke shouted.

Naruto moved back sighing.

"Fine I will leave you for now, but I'll be back soon."

Naruto walked into the other compartment leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, the person he thought he new was a lie.Sasuke couldn't think straight everything was happening so fast, and he couldn't keep up.

What was going to happen to me Sasuke though;my mother will have a heart attack, my father well he might miss me if he notice I'm gone, my brother well I have to get back to that.

Just yesterday I was happy and now this!I look around the room again trying to fine a way out when the train came to a sudden stop.

Sasuke rolled out the seat landing on the floor.Sasuke lay-ed there until he heard a door being open.

"Sasuke you okay."Naruto asked picking up Sasuke from the floor.

"I'm fine don't touch me."

"Fine, fine where here anyway."

Naruto bent down uniting Sasuke legs.

"Let's go."Naruto picked up Sasuke putting him on his shoulder.

Naruto carried Sasuke out the train all the while having Sasuke scream and kick at him.When Sasuke finally stopped and looking around to see a scenery he did expect.The pace looked like a village of some kind, with people walking doing the own thing.Something was wrong here he just didn't know what.

"Sasuke welcome to my home."

"Huh??"

tbc--

Long update blah blah blah hope you like.

Till then...


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS CHAPTER WILL MAKE NO SENSE B/C THE DOC IS NOT WORKING RIGHT! I WILL FIX THIS AND PUT THE GOOD COPY ON MY LIVEJOURANL , GO TO MY PROFILE AND YOU WILL FIND THE LINK!**

**Not So Deep After All:ch2**

I looked around the village as Naruto continue to carry me over his shoulder, which is every uncomfortable by the village looks like those villages on the t.v but bigger.

"Naruto put me down now!"I tried kicking my feet so he would lose his balance.

"Sorry Sasuke no can do."Naruto said calmly shifting me higher.

"I hate you!"I finally yelled.

"I know you don't mean that."It sound like he was convincing himself more than me.

"Yes I do."I tried again.

Naruto didn't answer me back this time, just kept on walking, for some reason no one even looked our way, did they not find this odd?I'm to tired to fight anymore and I need to save some energy for fighting later.

Naruto stopped and turned into a dark ally way looking around then started walking, he walked and walked until we came to a forest like place,the tree were really tall and so was the grass, but there was know animals in sight, what kind of forest don't have then my stomach was cramping something bad, and it seemed like he was walking forever.

I thought I was going to pass out if he doesn't put me when I gave up hope I going to be able to stay awake, Naruto bend down resting me on the grown

"Here better?"Naruto asked rolling me on my back and resting my head on his lap.

"Hn."

It was better, I could breath much better.I finally caught my breath and tried to look were we wear, we wear still in the forest but there was something out of could be that they are standing in front of an old and broken cover with grass looking steps.

"Where are we?"I asked trying to sit up.

Naruto didn't respond, he only stud up taking me with him.

"If you promise not to try and run away I will let you walk on you own."Naruto asked hopeful.

"Fine."It's better than being on his shoulder and now I can see wear I'm going.

I waited for Naruto to make the first move, and he pulled me up the long old forest steps, some of the steps crumbled as we stepped on them, I wonder if these are really safe.

Naruto led the way walking fast up the steps, I almost have to jog up the steps to keep farther we went up the smaller the steps got, at some point the step was only as big as my foot, and with these steps going upward on a steep hill that's lined with big broken sticks and thorns. Naruto is walking as if he doesn't notice.

I was coming to my next step when I felt it crack under me, I fell back wait for the the was to the corner of my eye I saw Naruto jump, he graded me pulling me up and over his shoulder once again.

"That's the reason I had you over my shoulder."Was all he said before starting walking again.

I didn't answer him just kept quite, the more we walk the more colder it got, where the hell are we going? I was getting sleepy so I rested my head on his lower black, he smells good, whatever he wearing smells soooo-

**Naruto p.o.v**

When I felt Sasuke breath even out I sigh in relief, with this dense air being awake isn't a very good idea, unless your use to it and that takes years.I feel so bad about this, doing this to Sasuke and we just got close, why does this always happen to me, I finally find happiness and it's taken away from me.

I make my way up the long flit of small thin steps trying to keep my balance it's been so long since I have walked these steps, and I think I'm a little out of shape.

I shift Sasuke higher on my shoulder making sure he doesn't fall,this is going to be a long walk.

**Third person**

Sasuke layed in a dark room, the only form of light was coming from the moon outside the big ten feet rolled over looking around, everything was coming back to him.

"Fuck where the hell am I!"Sasuke tried standing up, but the pain in his head stopped him.

Sasuke looked around again to see if was someone else in the room, not because he saw someone, but because he heard someones or somethings breathing.

"Naruto is that you?"Sasuke called out in the dark room.

"..."

Okay now Sasuke was really freaking out now, the breathing was getting loader, Sasuke could swear it's next to him,Sasuke didn't dare to move, Sasuke lied perfectly still slowly trying to move away.

When whatever it was saw him move, it jumped on him licking his face.

"AHHHHHH."Sasuke screamed, or what he would call a manly yell.

The door flow open when they heard Sasuke scream.

"What the hells going on."One of the guards asked rushing into the room.

They pulled of the creature off Sasuke sitting him up.

"Are you okay Sasuke-sama."One of them asked.

Sasuke was trying to clam down allowing the tall guard to pull him up.

"Don't touch me."Sasuke pulled away trying to get off the bed on his own.

The grad backed off walking over to the wall turning on the lights,Sasuke closed his eyes from the bright lights, when Sasuke opened his eyes again he could see the room more room by no means small.

It had a king size bed that Sasuke is laying on, a desk in the corner, closet and other none important things that make up a room.

"Where that hell am I!"Sasuke demanded.

"Sir that will all be explained in the morning."The guard named Kiba answered.

"Like hell."Sasuke made a be-line to the door, trying to walk out.

"Sorry sir, we can not allow you to leave."Kiba said blocking Sasuke way.

Sasuke was about to resort to kicking Kiba out the way when a hand pinch him, the place between Sasuke neck and shoulder making Sasuke go limpfalling on to Kiba.

"Fuck, I hate when all ya do it, just wait until I get up."Sasuke promise, be for going back to sleep.

**tbc**

I know this chapter sucks, you don't need to tell me! Just not in the mood to write only time I'm fixing this is when I'm putting in on my the link...

so there it is.

Till then...


End file.
